Americanized Canadian
by Amara-Powers
Summary: PG for now. Anyways, I use myself (somewhat) and make her a mutant, codenamed Kage. ::CHANGED TITLE (Used to be Katie Da Mutant):: ::You can be in my story. Just fill in the form in the first 'Author Note'::
1. Introduction

I based Katie off of myself. Whee. She can make people see images she wants them to see, make all the light stop going into a small amount of peoples eyes (basically kind of a shield against light. It makes it seem as if the light goes out.) and as well as she can force people to look at certain images; basically an illusionest.  
  
She's brunnette with a low ponytail to her shoulderblades and likes toques and baggy stuff. =P ~.~.~.~  
  
A girl with a blue-and-white toque and a black baggy shirt leaned on the gatepost, watching the X Men mansion. She watched a bit boredly, and yawned once in a while, showing large teeth; more like fangs, really.  
  
The sun emerged from it's hiding spot on the horizen, showing the teenaged brunnette. A twitch of the mouth came from Katie as a bird started to sing, and others joined in. Although the girl could not spare her eyes for the birds, she listened to them. A peace fell over the place until.  
  
"VE'RE LATE!" Kurt, followed by others, streamed out of the mansion. Every nerve went off in Katie's body. Blinking, she realized she had dozed off. A wave of anger came over her and all the mutants stopped suddenly. Dark images passed through their minds, all of their worst fears. Katie realized what she was doing and quickly got her emotions under control.  
  
"What was that?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide. Everyone was on the alert, but Kurt saw movement first.  
  
"THERE!" He disappeared, and 'BAMF'ed right in front of the trespasser. She screamed and accidently sent an image of a person on a table, knives in non- vital parts of his body. Blood slowly dripped out of the wounds, but not fast enough. The man was still alive, being tortured as he lay there. A yell came from Kurt's mouth, and he fell over, his heart beating fast.  
  
The image disappeared from the now-blue boy's internal eye. Katie backed away, eyes wide in fright and startlement, not realizing the circle forming around her. Everybody stared, slightly frightened of this freaky person.  
  
Finally, she realized the situation she was in. The sun went out, the birds stopped singing. A scream came from somewhere. A few seconds later, the sun came back as if it never left. The only differences was that Kitty was on her rear end and the strange girl was gone. The same birds who were celebrating a few moments before were now flying off as fast as their wings could carry them.  
  
"Vho vas that?" Kurt asked, breaking the stillness. Unconsiously, he rubbed his arm. It felt strangely like a knife was being driven into it, but there was no more pain then if someone had tapped there. . in the same place where the man had a knife driven into his arm.  
  
***  
  
Later, the mutants sat in their classes, half listening to the teacher. Kurt especially was distracted. The image of that man kept popping up in his head and the sensation of the odd knife-that-was-not-there grew larger by the second. The bell rang for lunch time, and there was a quick scurry of movement. The teacher's yell of what was for homework was barely heard.  
  
Kurt and Kitty were the last ones out and as they stepped out, a girl walked right into them.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She was slightly smaller than them. She looked as if she just transferred or something.  
  
"It's okay," Kitty assured the girl, blinking at the slight fake-looking girl, as if she was a robot.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you. I just transferred from my hometown, and this is such a big school," she explained, hitching her big purse-like backpack higher onto her shoulder. "Do you know where the office is? I need to sign in."  
  
Kurt nodded, and grinned. "Oh, just follow us. It's by the cafeteria, and that's vere ve're headed." The girl's eyes seemed to light up with happiness and gratitude. She bowed awkardly to both of them.  
  
"Thank you!" The blonde stammered. Kitty nodded a bit awkardly to the stranger, and turned away.  
  
"Just follow us." Both she and Kurt walked off and the shorter one jogged beside them.  
  
"My name's Jen by the way. I'm in grade 10. What about you two?"  
  
"We're both in grade 11. I'm Kitty, and this is Kurt," Kitty gestured to herself and the boy.  
  
"Cool! What do you think about the mutant thing? I personally think that they're idiots for causing all this trouble now." Both blinked, and Kurt grinned happily.  
  
"So you're on the mutants side?" He asked, and Katie nodded.  
  
"Awesome!" Kitty said, her eyes lighting up. A group of school bullies came up, and noticed the mutants.  
  
"Look, it's a mutant. I can't believe the others are hanging out with her!" They pointed and laughed at Kitty. A deep scarlet colour came over her face, and an odd choking feeling came into her throat.  
  
"PISS OFF!" The quiet girl wasn't so quiet all of a sudden. The bullies had a flash of them screaming in pain, being tortured. The group of jocks yelled and raced away. Jen breathed hard.  
  
"I forgot something. Bye." She ran off, leaving the bewildered mutants.  
  
"Vhy did the bullies run away? Heck, vhy is she running away?" Kurt looked confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Jen sat at a table in the corner, all alone. In front of her sat a boring sandwich, and she stared at it. Closing her eyes, she pretended it was a chocolate bar and without opening them ate the sandwich. Again opening her eyes, she glanced around at the other students before twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She looked over at something that caught her eye.  
  
Four teenaged boys - a smirking 'I-am-the-ruler' kind of guy, a really ugly and gross looking one, a fat guy, and an average person all sat together. That was slightly normal. but no one sat within a table of them. Now, why was that?  
  
Then, she realized the reason as the smaller one - the gross guy - reached out a huge tongue to grab a fly buzzing past his head. He chomped on it for a moment before swallowing, getting disgusted looks from the other two.  
  
"Don't get slobber on my food, Todd!" Grumbled Fat-guy. Todd bared his yellowed teeth at him in an awful smile that even a mother wouldn't love.  
  
"So, around five other mutants in this school; Three being them, one being Kitty, and the last one maybe Kurt, seeing as I'm sure I saw him teleport in front of me. Cool." She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, a grin on her face. "Now, to figure out which side is easier to get along with." 'Jen' got up, grabbed her bookbag and merged with a group leaving the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
Cautiously, a certain toqued girl followed the Brotherhood, watching carefully for signs of the group realizing someone was stalking them. She simply walked a few paces behind, seeming as if a normal girl going home, which happened to be in the same direction as the Brotherhood's home. Her purse-backpack had been left at school, as well as that shy girl act. Katie rolled her shoulders slightly; it was nice to stop sending out an image of a taller blonde girl in her place. After a long time it gave her a headache, and that happened faster when around large crowds, like at school.  
  
"Ya think Mystique'll send us to try and get rid of the X-Men again?" questioned Lance. Katie grinned; despite stalking them for only a day, she knew all their names but didn't know Fred's or Lance's powers, but it was a bit more obvious for Pietro's and Toad's. For the first time, the group looked tired to her. A slight cock of the head is her only indication of the confusion.  
  
"Oi. Blue-gal gots it in for us." Todd sighed heavily.  
  
"We haven't slept properly for nearly a week now," groaned Pietro. So, that's what's wrong. Suddenly, Lance turned around and glared at Katie. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.  
  
"Why are you following us?!" He growled.  
  
"Uh. going home! That is legal, right?" She grinned stupidly, hoping her 'dumb' act worked.  
  
"No you're not. You've followed us and never took your eyes off of us since school. Who are you?" Pietro demanded. Already the others were ready to fight. Katie hesitated slightly.  
  
"Eh. You sure?" She smirked slightly. "I never saw you look back once."  
  
"Trust me, we saw you," Todd laughed. "Or at least heard you." Fred snickered; not exactly brightly, either. At this she assumed an annoyed and standoffish stance; hands on hip and leaning on one leg while the other out slightly and an angry expression on the face.  
  
"If ya wanna know, my name is Katie and I am a mutant, like you, okay?" At this, they sharpened.  
  
"Who you working for? We ain't got all day, ya know." Pietro tapped his foot on the ground and instead of getting an answer, Katie looked a bit dulleyed.  
  
"Hmm. In Canada it's not so sunny all the time.. By now we'd have heaps of snow. Always sunny here." Toad eyed her, and seemed to get ready to run from this insane sounding person. ".. I used to live in Canada, but I came here; new, really. And I was. was looking for a place to stay." Her eyes sharpened, and she looked over at Pietro, obviously the leader. "So, ya have this place or what?"  
  
All of them seemed a bit surprised, but Pietro was the one who got over it first. The white-haired boy snorted. "And what do you do, make bunny rabbits?" She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Listen, speedy, slow down a bit. If you insult me, I will just waltz over to the X-Men's house with my illusion skills, eh?" She pulled off her toque and spinned it lazily around in her hands. "Watch." With that, she spinned it.. spinned it. spinned it. Around and around it went, getting bigger by the spin. She stopped when it could of hidden three huge men easily.  
  
The Brotherhood stared at the huge toque. She quickly seemed to 'squish' it back into its original size and pulled it onto her head. "Do your stares mean you accept me?" Pietro suddenly snarled.  
  
"Come with us. Let's see if my sister agrees. She'll be home soon." With this he turned and trotted away. A smirk on her face, Katie followed, pulling the toque down a bit. The others caught up with Pietro, exchanging confused glances with the girl a bit behind.  
  
Katie had her own problems. "Why did I act like that?" she murmered, her usual personality calm, quiet, and nice; peacemaker, really.  
  
~.~.~  
  
My first X-Men: Evolution fic ever. Yay. Sleepy time now. *faints*  
  
R&R. 


	2. Hello BH & Off To A Fight!

I'm not too good at Mystique's personality. I haven't watched many episodes, unfortunely. Enjoy.  
  
~-~  
  
Katie looked around at the mess of the house. "My god. You guys live in a dump; no wonder you're evil." All four boys glared, making her blush as she realized what she said. "Sorry, it just slipped!"  
  
Before any of them could reply, a snarl reached them. "Who's THAT?" Everyone whirled to see a tall girl with red fringed short hair and with a angered expression her face. Katie yelped as she realized she was starting to drift up.  
  
"Wait! She can help us!" Lance yelled and Katie fell. Her knees buckled on impact and down she went into a crouch, then onto her butt. A small whimper rose from her throat as the pain ran through her body, being so unused to pain.  
  
"Then who is she?" growled the strange teen. Pietro smirked.  
  
"She's Katie. An illusionest mutant." Pietro explained. A sniffle brought everyone's attention back to Katie.  
  
". Since you know who I am, who are you?" She asked, almost too quietly to be heard. The other girl heard for sure.  
  
"Wanda." The aformentioned girl strode past the small group, and Katie noticed from the corner of her eye Toad smiling a bit stupidly at Wanda. Deciding to keep her mouth shut about that, the younger girl waited until Wanda was gone before speaking up.  
  
"Er. Where can I sleep?" She blinked curiously at both Lance and Pietro, still as undecided as she was about who was the leader.  
  
"First we have to see if Mystique thinks you're useful enough," Lance told her. "And it's just our luck she's coming in a bit to check up on us anyway." The name was unfamiler to the Canadian girl.  
  
"Myst.mystic.. Mystique," She ran the word over her tongue a few times, mostly because she was scared she could not pronounce it as she couldn't pronounce other words. "Um. What's this. . . Mystique like?"  
  
"Yo, depends on her mood," Todd grumbled, now finally having his tongue loosened by the absence of Wanda. Scratching her chin with a few flicking type movements Katie thought and yawned slightly. To anyone who didn't know her, Brotherhood included, she looked ready for a nap.  
  
"Well, um, got anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry." She grinned sheepishly at them. Fred grinned.  
  
"Finally, someone who also agrees with me that it's a good thing to have afterschool snacks!" He clapped his hands and turned to walk into the kitchen. Katie bowed quickly to the others and jogged after him, her stomach already rumbling.  
  
"What do you usually have afterschool, Fred?" She asked him.  
  
"Usually anything there is and lots of it." Compared to Fred, Katie seemed like a toy. She giggled, and clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh, at home I usually have either a cookie or two, or muffins, or a piece of cake. I just love baking, so I always have goodies on hand. Maybe if I can stay, I'll buy. . ." Katie stopped in the middle of her sentence as she stared at the kitchen. "Er, first we'll have clean up first." She sweatdropped at the mess of the kitchen. Mold and god-knows-what-else grew all over the place, with unwashed dishes and messes of food spread around generously.  
  
"Can we eat first?" Fred questioned, shifting slightly.  
  
"Duh. I'm too starved to care about the kitchen right now." Without another word, she opened the fridge and searched around inside of I as if she was at home. Coming out with a couple of just barely fresh apples and a slice of pepperoni pizza, she grinned and commented, "Yum yum!" She bit into the pizza as she walked towards the table. Seating herself on one of the more clean chairs she gobbled down the food, slowing only to take a deep breath or two.  
  
Fred grinned and sat on another chair with his food and gobbled it down. Once they finished, their eyes met and gave eachother a challenge. Katie grabbed a whole pizza and set it in between them. "First one to eat over half wins." Both dove in, shoving pizza in their mouths and reaching for another piece while still chewing on the rest of the last one. Just as they pulled away the third slice the door to the house slammed open. With the first bite of pizza in Katie's mouth and pizza near Fred's mouth, they stopped and stared.  
  
"Is that her?" the Canadian spoke through a full mouth of pizza. Blob nodded. He set the pizza back into the box, and regretfully Katie put her own back in the box promising the slice silently that she'll come back. Still with the pizza bite in her mouth, Katie peeked out at the strange Mystique. The woman was nothing of what she imangined.  
  
At a normal height of most adults, what was most unusual was the blue skin and contrasting red hair with a little yellow triangle on her forehead. The next most unusual thing was her pupiless eyes. An involuntary shrudder went through the thirteen year old. Everyone else stood there, even Wanda, but she looked quite bored with it all. Trying not to be noticed, Katie slipped into place at the back beside the bored girl.  
  
"And we found someone who you might think is useful! Her name's Katie and she's an illusionest," Lance explained. Fred grinned happily.  
  
"And she says she's a baker too!" A faint blush came over Katie's face as she heard Fred's happy exclamation.  
  
"Then where is she?" The angered voice seemed full of tension, but wether positive or negative was hard to determine.  
  
"Right beside me," Wanda said, looking as bored as ever. Her cover destroyed, the girl slipped into the front.  
  
"A child? That's all you have?" Mystique glared at the boys and they backed away.  
  
"So? Doesn't mean I'm useful!" Quickly she whipped off her hat and spun it as she did earlier, this time just until it could barely fit one man. "It's not as big as I can get it though." She squished it back into its original size and plopped it on her head. "I got other tricks too." With furtive glances she watched Mystique consider as she corrected her toque so the 'I.AM.CANADIAN' slogan was on the front.  
  
"Why don't we test you out today? We're going to fight the X-Men in half an hour. . . Might as well see how much an advantage you give us. Do you have a battle outfit?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well. . . It's not really a battle outfit. I used it for a show. My friend made it. . . I guess you could call it a battle outfit." Katie murmered. "But I gotta go to the warehouse to get it. . . and that's on the other side of the town. It'll take too long."  
  
"Pietro, you're getting her battle outfit, got it? And any other belongings of hers." Mystique turned her back on them to leave. "Kady, you tell him where."  
  
"Katie. With a t." She nodded slightly. A tenseness went into Mystique's figure. "Errr! Yeah, I'll tell Pietro where." She cowered and pressed herself into Fred slightly, biting her lip to stop from whimpering. The tensation disappeared as Mystique turned to leave, but not before saying, "Get ready for a good battle."  
  
Katie could barely speak until the woman had closed the door, and then only to tell Pietro where the warehouse was and where she hid her stuff. Fred, in an effort to cheer the new girl up, told her that they still hadn't finished the contest. Surprisingly, she did seem a bit happier, and was glad to start it again.  
  
* * *  
  
Katie looked at the day-to-day clothes on the floor of the bathroom. Now she wore a mostly black uniform. Her tanktop had a white triangle on the chest and a band a little over her stomach. Only triangles coming from under that band hid any of her stomach, yet most of it laid open, exposing her belly button. With fingerless gloves and the same kind of white band on the end of each one combined with her sunglasses with a radio transmitter over each ear gave her a look of a theif or someone dark. Her skintight pants were held up by a belt, and she had pointed high-heel boots. Now, her low ponytail was rearranged into a higher one and just barely brushed her neck where it had swept at her shoulder blades. A smile drifted onto her face.  
  
"Oh Del, you've always outdone yourself. I still say this is not enough coverage though. . ." Shyly she crept out of the bathroom where she changed and walked down to where the boys were waiting for Todd and her. She tried not to be noticed but couldn't. Fred grinned at her and she smiled lightly at him. Just as the silence was about to make everyone insane, Todd jumped down.  
  
"Ha ha! The Toad's in the house!" He winked at Wanda. "Perhaps in the bed with a certain lady too, yo!" For a reward of his cheekiness he was thrown at a wall magically. Katie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That looked like it hurt. . ." she murmered. Once Wanda looked away, Katie scrambled over to check if Todd wasn't dead. A stupid grin was plastered all over his face.  
  
"Yo . . . Not only beautiful, but bad. . ." Well, at least he was okay. Before Wanda or the others noticed, she jumped back into place. They acted as if this happened daily; which it probaly did. She stepped into place beside Fred.  
  
"What're we waiting for? For details?" The girl figeted beside Fred, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Yeah. . . Mystique's probaly figurin' out something or other." He seemed bored with it all. She looked around at the teens around the room, looking like they've been thrown there. She leaned her back against the big guy's side and yawned. Last night was a bad one. Police cars were everywhere. . . And she still didn't know why, but hey, this was America and it was a bit different from Canada. Just as she got comfy, Fred moved when the door opened.  
  
She stepped into place behind the others. Pietro seemed ready to run and his energy got to her. She felt ready! Mystique was just finishing telling them where this fight was to be. All the Canadian girl felt was the need to move.  
  
"Right, boss lady! Even a slug can get there in less than five minutes; no prob for me." Pietro seemed exceptionally happy. Apparently, it was close by. They moved out and Mystique disappeared.  
  
Katie felt odd. They were going to go fight and she didn't feel anything at all. Where were her peacemaking instincts, she wondered, but there was no time.  
  
They were off to a fight.  
  
~-~  
  
Please R&R. I'd like the reviews, please. I accept annoymous ones, ya know. 


	3. Flashbacks and Dave Darkholme

I'd love some reviews, please. Even flames, as long as you tell me why you hate it so I can improve on it.  
  
As well, Kristin, my best friend, will be helping me a LOT with the fighting scenes. Actually, that's what she's doing; all I do is edit it a bit. ^_^; --- Katie shifted in the high up hiding spot. As she was no use physically, she had to hide in a tree and use her powers from there. The bark was rough but she was facinated by a slow moving catepillar that climbed all over a bunch of leaves. The sun was sinking behind the horizon quickly and the shadows grew longer, and the breeze - soft before - had started to gain in strength.  
  
The X-Men gang was taking quite a while. From what Fred had told her, it seemed that they were going to meet. . . Someone. They weren't sure who.  
  
They were actually waiting in a thick part of the park. The others hid, but Fred - being as big as he was - was waiting around the corner. Pietro moved restlessly while Todd snapped up a fly and Wanda looked just plain bored. Lance was just as restless as Pietro and Fred simply stood there, watching the others. Katie strained her ears to try and hear movement from anyone other than the Brotherhood, but there was none, until she heard a strain of voices.  
  
"Wow, so you're related, Kurt? What's his name?"  
  
"His name's Dave Darkholme. He's my little brother. . . But I guess he stayed with Mystique long enough to have to use her last name. I think he looks like a smaller me, but for sure he can turn invisible."  
  
"Ah can't stand so many new people. It's like thay all suddenly appeared."  
  
Katie shifted, and murmered to herself a lecture on courage, making sure no one could hear. Her heart already pounded with fear and adariniline.  
  
"There'll be more that appears suddenly then new X-Kids!" Pietro had sped in front of them, and he stood there smirking. The others knew it was time, and got into place.  
  
"I'm so freakin' scared . . ." Katie murmered, finally choosing to tell herself the truth.  
  
Even as she watched, a blue fuzzy thing BAMFed on top of Todd. Obviously he was too heavy for the small guy who was so unprepared. Down he went, and Nightcrawler rolled off, shaking his head.  
  
The ground shook as Lance unleashed his ability, his eyes rolling into his head slightly and loose clumps of earth jumping from where they were. Katie gripped the branch she sat on for dear life as the tree shook, sending amber and yellow leaves showering down on the heads of the mutants below. Yells and battle noises filled the air as birds flew away in fright. Another tremor shook the area.  
  
Creaaak. Katie never noticed the noise as she held on. CREEAAAAAAAAAK! The sound was more persistant and the toqued girl felt a small lurch. A shiver ran through her body as she realized what a great distance it was from here to the ground.  
  
"Oh . . . god . . . It's falling." She shook with pure fear, the battle forgotten in her mind. That's when a strong wind blew, delivering the final blow.  
  
CRACK! Katie fell with the tree, screaming with surprise and fright. Once she hit, she tumbled away, partly stunned. Everyone stopped and stared at the sudden intrusion. The first one to catch back his wits was Kurt. He 'ported to her side and lay a two-fingered hand on the girl. Katie rolled over, away from the touch and struggled up, a limp apparent.  
  
"Keep away. Keep away!" She looked frightened and Kurt grimaced. Another one was scared of mutants, and she happened to be here. Great.  
  
Jean entered the girl's mind to try and calm her, but was shocked at the information she got. "Wait! She's with the Brotherhood!"  
  
"What would they see in a girl like you? You're so young," Kurt asked, surprised. Katie grimaced.  
  
"'Cause I'm quite good at what I can do, fuzz-butt."  
  
"FUZZ BUTT??!" The furry demon leaped at the girl, his fangs bared in a fierce grimace. Katie yelped and dodged away, dodging every time he leaped at her and just barely. He realized that he could teleport and did so; behind her in fact. Combined with momentum and clumsiness she fell right into his arms.  
  
With a dazed expression she looked up into the face of the blue mutant and looked straight into his eyes. Even though no blow was lain to him, he fell back, letting go of Katie. He curled into a ball, his tail wrapped protectively around his body and his hands around his neck, whimpering.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty ran to him and phased through the astonished Canadian girl to kneel by her friend. "Kurt, what's the matter?"  
  
"I. . . Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! No, no!" Katie was shivering violently, staring at Kurt. Through her mind jumbled images flashed.  
  
*^*^*^ FlashBack *^*^*^*^  
  
"What's the worse you can do, girl," Cain sneered. Katie was shoved and she whimpered slightly. She glanced at the camera on the roof, but it wasn't working because of a power outage that'd last for a few hours, they said. The teachers were gone somewhere; by the time they got here she'd be a bloody pulp. Jerid grinned and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Go away," she said in a voice that seemed to be from miles away, filled with terror.  
  
"He SAID, what is the worse you can do! Answer him," growled Abram, the knife in his hand flashing with the lights from the emergency lights. All of them held knives, some longer than others, some sharper and pointer than others, but Cain held the worst.  
  
"What did I do to you?" She asked, again in the quivering voice.  
  
"You snitched, girl." Cain slashed out and she gasped in pain and shock as she felt warm blood start to drip from a gash in her cheek. She turned on Cain and he blinked as his vision blurred for a moment. When it came back into focus, he saw something that no one else could, not even Katie. He screamed with pure fright, the kind you'd hear from a dieing person. A vengence flowed through Katie's veins, and she glared more. He collasped, twitching. His eyes were wide and unseeing. The rank stench of urine and sweat reached their noses.  
  
Katie just stood there, staring at the result of something she did without knowing as everyone else fled, leaving her with the quivering bully. Her own scream mingled with the screams of Cain.  
  
*^*^*^ End FlashBack *^*^*^*^  
  
Katie turned, and without another look, raced away. The other Brotherhood members were the first to come to a start, and they followed, knowing that they couldn't fight. Not now.  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro found her first, huddled in the base of a tree, passed out from fear and exhaustion of running. He called for the others, yelling until they caught up. With a gentleness that surprised even him, Fred picked up the girl and they headed home, curious of what had happened, what had scared the girl so much.  
  
When they did get home, Mystique was waiting. They froze at the sight of her, blinking like deer in headlights.  
  
"She stays. Once she gets that power of hers under control, we'll have the perfect weapon," the woman said, and she gestured to Katie with no care before heading out. They watched until she had shut the door before Fred settled her on the couch and Pietro wet a cloth and brought it to the now- sleeping girl. Wanda walked upstairs without a word. Lance quietly made himself a sandwich while Todd decided to head to his room for a while.  
  
They were all split up, in their own separate thoughts on the battle and this strange thirteen year old that suddenly jumped into their lives.  
  
* * *  
  
Once Katie had left the scene, Kurt suddenly recovered, still shaky, but he didn't seem to remember what had scared him. He jumped at every touch and sudden movement, upsetting the mood of everyone. He told them to keep going to see Dave; that he wanted to see this younger brother of his.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the X-Men stood in front of the warehouse. Jean Grey searched it for any sign of a mind, and found one, actually outside and in front of them.  
  
"You're late. Why?" Everyone blinked and Kurt jumped as a smaller version of the furry mutant appeared, leaning against the wall with only jeans on. He had a book in his three-fingered hand and his tail held a nearly bottle of Pepsi. His other hand pillowed his head against the wall, and he had light blue fur, the kind of blue you'd see in the sky on a clear summer's day.  
  
"A fight, that's all," Kitty explained. Jean Grey was doing a quick search of the stranger's memory and found out that this Dave barely remembered Mystique, and didn't care about her. Kurt slowly approached and held out a trembling hand, almost, almost touching his brother's arm.  
  
"So you're fuzzy too," Kurt said, "Cool." Dave blinked at him curiously, and then shrugged.  
  
"Well, 'brother', I have to grab my stuff." He gently put down everything but the bottle and walked into the warehouse, his tail still clutching the bottle. After a few moments he trotted back out, a backpack on his shoulder and the pepsi bottle now empty. Dave grabbed up the book and stuffed it into the already slightly buldging backpack.  
  
"Err. So, Dave, where do you come from?" Jean asked, trying not to sound scared.  
  
"Other side of America, pretty much. I moved around a lot - foster home after foster home; the orpahanages didn't want me - so that's the general area," he stated with no emotion, then attempted a grin at Kurt. "So, where is the mansion?"  
  
A smile played on the older demon's face. "You can't walk around like that."  
  
"I guess." Dave pulled out a trenchcoat, a baseball cap, and put them on. He grinned. "So, you gonna show me where this place is or not?" 


End file.
